The Party Crashers
by NindroidZane007
Summary: Jay learns that Nya is going to a wedding. He thinks she's getting married, and crashes that wedding. What did he use to crash the party! Read to find out! A shortish humorous one-shot.


"No! I can't let you get married, Nya!" eight year old Jay exclaimed when he heard Nya was going to a wedding.

"Jay, let me explain-" eight year old Nya started to say.

"You can't grow up! We've got so many grownup parties to crash! So many totally irresponsible pranks and tricks and things to do!"

"Can I-"

"Fine! Be that way! Go grow up! But I'm gonna crash some grownup parties while I still can!"

Jay stormed off, grabbing his backpack of party-crashing supplies on his way.

Jay left Nya's house and came back to his home.

"I don't need her to do this. The plan originally had her, me, and Cole. I guess it'll just be me and Cole. Yeah." Jay mumbled, pacing in his room.

Nya was also pacing in her own room.

"I wish Jay could've let me finish." Nya sighed.

She braided her dark brown hair nervously.

Her brother, Kai, came into her room, wearing his red tux.

"I saw Jay walk out. He looked pretty mad. Is he okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, Kai. He's thinking I'm getting married." Nya sighed.

Kai covered his mouth, his face as red as his tux. He burst into hysterical laughter.

"Wow! That's- ha, ha!- the stupidest- ha, ha, ha!- thing I've ever heard!" he laughed, and went to his room.

Jay was preparing for his party-crashing mission in his room with Cole.

"We've got our supplies, right?" Cole asked, cracking his knuckles.

"Let's check. We've got the balloons and feather pillows. We have a smoke bomb?" Jay stated, pulling out a checklist.

"Yep." Cole grinned, pulling a foot wide smoke bomb out of his backpack.

"Dude, how'd ya get one that big?!" Jay exclaimed, his air glasses falling off.

"Fireworks shop. Kai's dad hooked me up."

"Wow Mr. Keto doesn't even know why we need it." Jay checked off an item on his list. "We got tar?"

"Seriously? We're not Sons of Liberty protesting taxes on sugar syrup by tarring and feathering British officials collecting it! But I do have oil. Will that do?" Cole stated.

"Yeah. Any liquid that's sticky will work." Jay nodded, checking off another item. "Fifteen thousand marbles?"

"Yep. Got 20,000, actually." Cole nodded, holding out his backpack.

Jay's eyes were wide. "Check. You have our device for the ambush?"

"Yeah." Cole said, holding out a metal box with a lever on the side, a lid on the bottom, an empty container at the top, and two backpack straps.

"Sweet. Twenty-foot rope?" Jay asked.

"Yep. Hey, I've got two invitations."

"No invitations. We'll do this like ninjas."

"Oh, okay."

"Good. We're all set. Let's go crash a party!" Jay declared. "After we fill the balloons with oil."

Jay and Cole filled their balloons with oil.

"Let's fill the whatchimacallit with the marbles." Jay said.

And the two guys filled the device with marbles.

Two hours later...

"Do you, Nathaniel Garmadon..." the priest started to say.

Jay threw the smoke bomb into the ground. It unleashed a large amount of smoke.

"YAAAAAAAH!" Cole yelled, swinging across the church like Tarzan. He pulled a lever on the device, releasing twenty thousand marbles.

Everyone on the ground tripped due to the marbles.

Jay threw the oil balloons at the adults.

Cole then ripped open the five feather pillows. The feathers covered the adults, sticking to them because of the oil.

The two troublemakers jumped down to the floor.

Nya went to hug both of them.

"That was so... so... so... BANANAS!" she exclaimed.

Jay walked over to Garmadon. "Don't talk back to me mister, but I saw you kiss another woman!" he yelled.

Misako slapped Garmadon.

"Ow! what was that for?!" Garmadon yelped, rubbing his cheek.

"I'm not getting married, Jay!" Nya explained.

"You're not?!" Jay exclaimed, surprised by her curveball. He noticed she was holding a little pillow with a ring on it. "What's the pillow for, anyway?"

"Lloyd was the ring bearer, and he called in sick today, so I took his place."

"Ohhhhhhhhhhh."

"You meddling kids!" Garmadon yelled.

"Uh oh. Run!" Jay yelled, and he, Cole, and Nya ran to a bus, which took them to Nya's place.


End file.
